Talk:Barbarous Slice
Depending on the way you use your warrior (build not based on constant stances), and the damage and bleed progression tables, this could be a far better skill than Sever Artery at the cost of 2 extra strikes of adren. I'm liking the looks of most of these skills so far :D -Gares 09:43, 22 September 2006 (CDT) I think gash just got a new friend...sword spike ftw.-Onlyashadow 09:56, 2 October 2006 (CDT) How does this work with Berserker Stance? Does the bleeding trigger, or not? - The Unrealist 06:12, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :and charging strike...? Phool 06:16, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Skill is horrible now, no stance requirement = I don't want to know you.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 14:39, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :It's only less than awesome now because Nightfall has stances that are worth a damn (and it's about time). HeWhoIsPale 09:23, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :rampage as one, anyone? To answer my only comment on CS... it would be pointless. Phool 16:35, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Rampage is a Skill, not a stance. The Unrealist 05:30, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Which is why it's good with Barbarous Slice -- Hyperion` 17:12, 5 December 2006 (CST) Anyone know what the rate is for a successful hit with this skill? I'm getting about every 5th use to cause bleeding. Has that been your experience? At that rate I'd be better off using Sever Artery. Adversion 18:38, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Not sure what you're asking. Attacks have no inherent chance to miss. As the description says, it causes bleeding if you're not in a stance. --Fyren 19:29, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::I don't use stances... but my question was whether it was supposed to cause bleeding with each use, because it has a very low success ratio for me personally. I'm just trying to figure out if I'd be better off using sever artery instead. Adversion 19:34, 25 February 2007 (CST) :::Assuming you aren't in a stance, it should cause bleeding each time you use it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::That's what I thought, but that isn't the case for me. What would cause it to not cause bleeding each time. The enemies aren't casting any kind of protections and they aren't immune.... Adversion 13:16, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Maybe you are using a stance and just don't know it :P Arkhar 00:21, 16 March 2007 (CDT) A good way to use this skill is to hit the target with it then activate frenzy and continue with the standard sword combo gash and final. If you do this it will do more damage than sever artery. It might be worth it. Works well in a spike build but if you are doing mostly pressure you might wanna go with sever artery instead as it works just as well stance or not.--85.226.179.102 14:19, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Isn't that... kind of obvious? --58.84.172.16 05:04, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Awesome buff....I've found this setup to work well: Desperation/Drunken Blow ends Steady Stance so you can use that adren to fuel Barbarous and meet it's requirement. P A R A S I T I C 19:00, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :but doesnt drunken/desperation blow have a chance of deep wound and/or bleeding already? I don't see the point of bringing two multiple skills which cause the same conditions (one reason I've never gotten around to using the cookie cutter Steady Stance/Drunken/Desperation build <(~.~)> [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 18:37, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Kinda silly to rely on chance to get the deep wound in. Don't forget Barbarous is still 32+ dmg. P A R A S I T I C 02:02, 24 May 2007 (CDT) "''Works well in PvE, where IAS stances are not expected, and other stances are unneccesary." - Can someone explain it to me? I have Warrior and I`m not leaving outpost w/o a IAS stance (Flail ftw!). Attacking with normal speed is soooo boring, not to mention less adrenaline gain and overall damage. --DragonLord 09:18, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I don't agree with the suggestion. I'm not sure why you wouldn't want an IAS in PvE. IMO, this skill needs to be 9 adren and have unconditional bleeding. Zuranthium 19:11, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well yeah but then it wouldn't be a BARBAROUS slice since barbarians are mindless idiots that dont use IAS's. 02:39, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Isn't that sword in the skill icon a Dusk Blade? --84.143.205.170 07:51, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Enraging charge+fgj would go nicely with this. Then you could put up an ias. --Teru 22:09, 19 February 2008 (CDT) ::Why do they combo with this skill in particular? And if you put up an IAS you lose out on the bleeding from this skill, which isn't worth bringing in the first place. --Shadowcrest 02:58, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::It's exactly enough adrenaline to charge this skill, and the stance wears off on the hit, so immediately after it charges it, you can use it and get the bonus from being stance-less. — Powersurge360 03:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, but that's still 3 skills to get 1 quick successful hit with a mediocre skill if you ask me. --Shadowcrest 03:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::It'd be a better concept if enraging recharged more often, but Sever Artery will always overshadow this due to sheer spamability in PvE, and being less conditional in PvP. — Powersurge360 03:05, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not to mention no self-respecting warrior should be stanceless. --Shadowcrest 03:08, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Which is why Pure Strike had no reason in the slightest to be duped, but they did --Gimmethegepgun 06:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::This skill isn't mediocre, if you're clever with build execution you get around the conditional bleeding. After all, its the DAMAGE that is the point of the skill, and if you're a powerful *well-equipped* warrior, 6 adrenaline is nothing (but then again so is 4). If the bleeding was unconditional, this would see nerf bat. It's good enough to be potentially nerfed if it had been the way we want it to begin with, which is why it wasn't. -Jarrkha :::Uhh... yeah it is. The damage is not all that huge, and you have to dump your IAS in order to even get them to bleed from it --Gimmethegepgun 22:27, 22 August 2008 (UTC)